


Competição

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladona vê a situação como uma competição. Bilbo se vê feliz por estar errado. Thorin se vê confuso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competição

 

"Um dia, querido, algo despertará sua paixão por aventuras novamente". Como se suas "aventuras" quando criança, correndo pelo Condado á procura de elfos, não fosse o bastante para a filha do Velho Tûk.

"Ou alguém irá."

Claro. As expectativas altamente irreais envolvendo sua vida amorosa.

"Eu sou um Bolseiro, mamãe."

Um típico Bolseiro, na verdade. Prático, realista, caseiro.

" **Meio** Bolseiro. Mas suponho que seja o bastante."

Quem a visse nesse momento pensaria que Belladona não apreciava as qualidades da família de Bungo. E quem acreditaria no contrário? Bolseiros e Tûks eram opostos.

"O quê quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que apesar de carregar igualmente o sangue de ambos os clãs, é evidente qual deles é o mais forte em você."

" Agora sim. Mas quando pequeno o lado Tûk prevaleceu ."

Talvez pelo peso de ser filho único ou talvez por amor á mãe Bilbo, ás vezes, se deixava invadir por lembranças de sua infância. Naquela época era feliz envolto em lama e folhas. Hoje, no entanto, livros, sete refeições ao dia e chá o deixavam muito mais feliz.

Beladonna sorriu, um brilho divertido no olhar.

"Um a um."

.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.

"Minha mãe te adoraria." – Disse Bilbo, perdido nos braços do Rei Sob a Montanha.

"Hum... mesmo?"

" Ela sabia que você viria."

Thorin parou seus beijos á meio caminho do pescoço de seu amante.

"Sua mãe tinha visões?"

"Não."

"..."

"Então ela era uma...uma feiticeira?"

"Não!"

Mas antes que o Senhor de Erebor pudesse responder, teve uma de suas tranças puxada.

"Rude!"

No entanto, não se deixou abalar. Logo voltou á suas ministrações; lábios, dentes, mãos determinados á vingar a pobre trança.

.

_Dois a um_. Bilbo era, provavelmente, o único filho no mundo feliz ao provar sua mãe certa.


End file.
